


Miss Korea

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: 她已经为一个可爱乖巧的小孩实现了愿望，于是她将要离开。OOC 单方性转注意有简短R18描写确认自己能接受再看





	Miss Korea

她开始有些耳鸣。

男主持大声呼喊着结果与台下观众和评委的掌声渐渐离她远去，她抬头望了望天花板，却被镁光灯晃了眼睛。眼泪被刺激得流了出来，金炳善松开了一只紧紧抱住花束的手想揉眼睛，可刚刚碰到脸上就被凡士林的粘腻感给叫停。

这感觉将她拉回现实。

我还在舞台上，灯还没有关。

于是只是用手指轻轻带了一把眼角，金炳善又展示出她强大的武器，笑得端庄大方，优雅地略屈膝盖接受了颁奖者披给她的太极旗。她代表着首尔成为了大韩民国今年唯一的那个“真”，收腹挺胸，漂亮华美的礼服裹出了优美的腰臀线，并且依然坚守着指导人的诫训，只要最后一盏灯光还没有暗下去，金炳善就还未真正坐稳韩国小姐的宝座。

这场盛大的选拔终究走到尾声，明面上有近一个季度的合宿，而私底下耗费的时间及人力财力更是不计其数，所有与其相关的人终于得以歇一口气，在舞台的后方看着漂亮优雅的韩国小姐们走向观众席，接受她们应得的赞誉与玫瑰。

金炳善作为唯一的“真”，身披国旗的她在之中尤为出挑，相对其他参赛者来说本就要高挑不少的身高和被上帝给予心思所眷顾的头身比，所有人都觉得她实至名归。她游走在祝贺与倾慕之中，欣然应允所有要求签名和合照的请求，韩国小姐真实善良又美好，而这三项在所有人眼里尤为突出的金炳善自然成为了这场博弈的最大受益者。

国旗被她的助理用珍珠排夹固定在胸前遮住了礼服的领口，这可以让金炳善毋需顾虑太多，能够更加自然与亲和地去应对观众。可是接受过训练的她依旧在接过一位可爱男童的棒球帽时屈膝，用没拿笔的那只手掩在胸前，她笑得很漂亮，垂眸为这位孩子在帽檐上签下自己的芳名。轻声回应了身边警卫的催促声，金炳善依旧亲手将帽子好好地戴回小男孩的头上。

“姐姐，我能摸一摸你的耳环吗，闪闪的好漂亮。”

金炳善哑然失笑，蹲下来侧头撩起大波浪卷的鬓发，把漂亮的珠宝显露在喜爱亮晶晶物品的孩子面前。

她已经为一个可爱乖巧的小孩实现了愿望，于是她将要离开。

所有人的目光都追随着她，她沐浴在其中如同贝壳展开刹那的阿弗洛狄忒，有人早就和她说过她是天生适合被注视的人，因为她需要目光却又不在意目光，穿梭过草丛，片叶不沾身。

面孔并不生疏的女警卫在金炳善经过人群回到台上时贴了过来，伸手为她开出道路。她看见女警卫在催促却带着笑意的眼神，心里了然，满怀期待地笑着轻点了点头。

穿过走廊笑着回应了所有人的祝贺，她的鬓角流下一丝汗，哒哒地踏着高跟鞋就往自己的休息室里窜，助理跟在后头一边担心提防着她要摔倒，一边心里好笑。终究还是个不过20的小女孩，哪怕受过的训练再多再专业，有些永远无法被隐藏的东西也依旧能被看出来。

金炳善急地要死，看见慢自己几步的助理慢悠悠走着，嘟嘴跺脚表明自己开始闹小脾气。而习惯了一直以来乖巧懂事的金炳善后，助理也并未多放在心上，反倒是由着她这么闹了闹。大小姐手上捧着多少玫瑰也不好放开，催她走快点自然是迫不及待地要开门见见自己想了又想的人。

而下一秒门从里面被打开，金炳善吓得颤了一下回头看向门内，受到惊吓的表情立马染上幸福的笑意。她没有空余的手，小脑袋一垂，开门的人就立马了解地摘下她的皇冠，金炳善被解放，头往前一伸，连人带花地一同撞在了白璨萤的心口上。

他被推得踉跄后退了几步，看见小女朋友被打理精致的发型后，想要摸头的手顿了一下，改变路线抚上金炳善因着礼服设计而裸露的背，热源贴着皮肤传了过去，金炳善被场馆内空调吹得瑟瑟的冷意也逐渐消失。

-

好想你呀。

白璨萤感觉到自己胸口传来闷闷的抱怨，叹了口气。这场选拔中有必须要求的合宿，整整三个多月未见到她，作为男友的自己也甚是心疼又想的慌。想当初金炳善合宿前同他在住处收拾行李，自己想将公司合作商上贡的高级护肤品和化妆品给她带上，却被金炳善严词拒绝，理由是主办方的合作商要求了合宿后统一使用该品牌的美妆用品。白璨萤翻了个白眼被看到的金炳善锤了锤肩，只好作罢。

女朋友带着行李催他快点出门送自己去合宿处的，可是雄心壮志抱满怀的金炳善在到达目的地后突然说这说那儿的就是不下车，白璨萤知道这小女孩是开始舍不得了，金炳善一向爱想未发生的事情发生后的状况。猜都不用猜，他就明白自己小女友悲观地想到合宿后两人无法见面联系也会变少的事实，回过神来就发现金炳善啜着眼泪软绵绵地和他撒娇：

“璨萤啊…”

白璨萤被可爱得紧，自己小女友在女生里算高个子，平时果断和对自己非常狠得下心的性格导致他享受到的撒娇甚少，今天这也是特殊情况，但他再一次近距离看见撒娇的金炳善时还是忍不住向上提的嘴角。

他手肘搭在驾驶座靠背上，撑着脸看了看表情难过眼神瞟向别处不想给他发现自己流眼泪了的女朋友，伸出左手揉了揉金炳善的脑袋，好好吹得柔顺的发丝随着他的动作被带起又滑落下去，挂得脸痒丝丝的。金炳善觉得痒，又在白璨萤手掌里蹭了蹭。

温存归温存，金炳善一路从训练再到地区选拔走到今天，白璨萤就算再心疼也无法阻止她去追寻自己的梦。金炳善想要的他就想打包的漂漂亮亮送到她眼前，所以他从金炳善下决心后便为她发动关系找了经验最为丰富的指导人和形体礼仪老师。女孩为此吃了不少苦头，在高中时便是冰球部一员的她要强迫自己收起激烈的动作，从站姿坐姿乃至食相与待人礼仪都是精益求精。

金炳善是对自己追随的目标有着毒气的完美主义，室女座的她就算被指导人和老师教训和罚练也不曾掉泪。没做好就活该挨骂挨罚，她一边忍住小腿的酸痛顶着书背后三点靠墙练习站姿，一边苦中作乐给自己在脑海里进行知识问答，自己给自己出的品酒问题答对了就悄悄在心里说小白奖励了你一个亲亲，忘记了的韩国史的答案死都想不出来的话就撇嘴心想你欠小白一个抱抱。

-

高中时两个人隔壁班，白璨萤在被哥们起哄和蝉联两届的冰球部部花告白后就被小女朋友抱着倾诉了她的梦想。金炳善说家里人是支持但是其他人似乎将她当作空想家，而白璨萤听见这话时便捧起小美女还带着婴儿肥的脸亲了亲嘴，说空想家是没有迈出第一步，你可以迈出第一步，我会尽我所能帮你。

于是自己便成为了金炳善最坚实的后盾，大二时开始进爸爸的公司帮忙，家里人无比喜欢金炳善这样的女孩，可是碍于韩国小姐候选者必须未婚，白妈妈在金炳善造访家里来吃晚餐时心疼地摸着女孩的手，看着要比照片上脸整整小一圈的实物说阿姨和璨萤还有叔叔都支持你，别的都不急，年轻人就要趁年轻把自己想做的事情都做好。

于是金炳善的父母与未来爹妈看着原本除了冰球外不懂其他运动的小女孩一边练起芭蕾只是为了调整体态，一边又是听白璨萤告密说倔强鬼经常揉着腿和自己哭着说好难，就这样开启了整整一年间又是心疼又是骄傲的心路历程。

但这真的不算大件事。

起码两个人甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱根本没受半点影响反倒如胶似漆。

白璨萤在某天下课被金炳善叫去对方家时，和金妈妈打了个招呼带着桌上削好的一盘桃子就敲门进了金炳善的房间。金炳善披着长外套被吓了一跳，支支吾吾说你怎么敲门也不等我应就进来了。白璨萤挠挠头心想原本不都这样么，接着就看见金炳善坐下在床边：“我…就那个老师说预选要穿这个…”

“穿什么？”

“你看嘛…”

金炳善站了起来。

于是他见到了自己的月神，金炳善一向是拒绝紫外线于千里外的性格，平日将自己裹得严严实实。而现在站在自己面前的女朋友脱掉宽大外套，只身着深蓝色的连体泳衣，少女刚于春日成熟的酮体被紧身布料包裹着，她似乎有些局促，耷拉脑袋抱着自己的双臂红着耳尖抬眼望着呆愣住的男友本人。而她的白袜子却好好地穿在脚上，怎么会有人这样？白璨萤看着由蜜桃与石榴揉搓粘合在一起的他的肋骨，春日与深秋居然会同时出现，他脸上发热，手却不知该放在何处。

“很，很漂亮…”白璨萤眼神飘到一边，“你真的好白。”

“啊…我不怎么晒太阳嘛…”

于是又是一番静默，白璨萤打破僵局说阿姨削了桃子，然后叉起一块一口大小的桃瓣喂给女朋友，金妈妈的牙龈爱出血，于是平日里买金炳善最爱吃的桃子时也没办法只好买软桃。金炳善咬下那口桃子，因为白璨萤不自然的动作导致汁水不小心漏了些出来，她下意识伸出舌头舔，在白璨萤眼里却是杀人行为。热烈的吻便将害羞的美人从窘态中救赎出来，男友的舌尖舔过甜滋滋的果汁，又嫌不够似的接着进犯她的口腔。房内香薰与空调温度适宜，金炳善有些被亲得发蒙，脚步不稳地带着白璨萤一同跌坐回床上，她环着白璨萤的脖子与他共享甜蜜香气。

这真的太有幸福感了，金炳善想。

-

而如今她与白璨萤都已成人了，这家伙爱突然凑上来搂着她亲的毛病还是没变。金炳善被迫尝到自己嘴唇上晶亮唇蜜的味道，她被白璨萤推着坐上梳妆台，而助理早已识眼色地走了出去。白璨萤篡夺走她的氧气又怜悯地施舍给回她，脂粉香气扑鼻，涎液早已装不住，流出了嘴角。

白璨萤也想她想得紧，放过她唇蜜被亲掉亲乱的红肿嘴唇后轻轻咬了一下金炳善的鼻尖，接着就埋进脖颈处在淡雅香水味道间细细过滤女友的体香。感到自己脖子被啃咬的一丝痛麻，女孩艰难得侧了侧也没躲开，于是气的用膝盖夹了夹白璨萤的腰，男生这才作罢。

“你这个休息室，还能用多久？”

金炳善一开始没反应过来他什么意思，越想越知其中滋味，红着脸低声训斥：“白璨萤你疯啦！？”

头上突然被戴回皇冠，而礼服领子里探进去一只大手覆盖住她胸前柔软，金炳善被揉得舒服又无法忽略当前环境，这地方外头就算有人守也人来人往的，况且她台上提心吊胆等待结果那么久早已腰酸腿软，根本没办法受得了白璨萤这个除开自我解决外禁欲整整快三个月后的折磨。

“你别啊，你别真来嘛璨萤…”金炳善摸摸大狗的脑袋，“我受不了呀…而且这个地方，我腿已经站得很酸了，腰本来就不舒服，你等一下还要不要我走了呀。”

闷闷地传来一句回应：“我抱你不就好。”

“不啦…！”金炳善羞得脸红，“没地方清理的…”

逐渐妥协。

当然白璨萤懂得见好就收，他就算再想就地弄得金炳善直接爬不起来，这地方确实也不是优选。

“那宝贝用腿吧。”

没等金炳善回答，她就被抱起来放在沙发上，胸前的夹子被取走，国旗被扯下来丢在一边。礼服也太不方便了，白璨萤皱着眉头想，他扯下拉链又替金炳善解开束腰。所有东西被松开的那一刻连他自己都不知不觉松了一口气，韩国小姐的训练到比赛无论从心理还是生理上都令人窒息，金炳善坚持到现在显然也是靠着身边人的支撑与她十分强大的意志力。

他想着想着又心疼起来，看着趴着的女友背部凸起的蝴蝶骨边吻了上去，一步步留下自己到访的印记。金炳善被这种酥麻感操纵的低吟着，白璨萤的裆部从刚才起就对她起立，顶着软软的大腿肉，惹得她一下红到脖子，她有些受不了地抬了抬腿，却又被抓住脚踝将腿拉开了些。

下一秒湿软的触感在她大腿内侧作祟，白璨萤舔吻着那处最细嫩的肌肤，恶意地用牙齿衔住轻轻厮磨一番，果不其然地满意得到女友的激烈反应。

他早就受不了了，利落急迫地扯开皮带，又将金炳善的腿闭拢了些。女孩红着脸闭眼大概想到了接下来要发生些什么，可是当热烫的性器碰触到她刚刚被啃咬到十分敏感的大腿内侧时却还是忍不住抖了抖，男友的双手将她的双腿并起，接着便贴着她的私处造次了起来。

那东西带着热度，而白璨萤的抽插速度也不慢，前端伞状部分刮着花蕾惹的金炳善小腹抽搐，她抓紧沙发扶手，头像是受不了般低下又抬起。思绪迷迷朦朦地她突然听见清脆的击打声，接着便是能清楚感受到的热辣痛意袭来。

“你…你怎么打我屁股！啊…！”她眼角泛红含着泪回头毫无威慑力地甩了白璨萤一记眼刀，可在用心耕耘的男友眼里只是小猫挠挠痒，扬起手又是一巴掌落在浑圆挺翘的臀瓣上。痛感混着快感再添十分思念，金炳善早已不知所处，嘴巴里除了“不要”便是“哥哥”，让白璨萤的心理得到极大满足。

两人不顾外头眼观鼻鼻关心专心守门的保镖与助理，在里头胡闹了好一阵。白璨萤到临界点时抓着金炳善的脖子，两人亲吻着，接着金炳善便感觉到有液体喷洒在自己腿侧。那处的肌肤被磨得略破了皮，火辣辣得发着疼。她躲开白璨萤的吻，委屈巴巴有气无力地责怪着自己的男友，声音略哑，听得白璨萤心理发痒。

他单膝跪着伺候着大小姐清理干净，握着女孩细白的脚踝抬头看了她一眼，金炳善头上的王冠经过一番折腾已经歪了一些，她看着自己的骑士虔诚地看着自己又吻上自己的脚背，她是拿心做雇佣金的女王，换来她的骑士永远守护在自己身边。

白璨萤替没了力气的洋娃娃穿上常服，瞟到地上的国旗后捡起来又替她披了起来，这是她的梦与荣耀，是她的战袍。他扶起腿软的女友将其公主抱了起来，手指上还勾着辛德瑞拉的高跟鞋。在保镖的保护下成功坐进了车内，白璨萤怀里抱着睡美人轻轻拍抚着，那人因为一番折腾后激出的眼泪在脸上划出了泪痕。

他亲了亲金炳善的发顶，带着主人公赶赴那庆祝女王继位的晚宴。


End file.
